


One of those days

by goat_princess



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_princess/pseuds/goat_princess
Summary: Do you know the feeling when everything is pointless? Yeah, so does Asra. But, fortunately, there's a sweet girl called Faust who wants to do something about it.(Can you tell that I can't write summaries? D:)
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I haven't written anything in... 10 years. Hi! I had a really shitty day and I guess the quarantine is getting to everyone so here's my gift to the whole population aka Asrian fluff, because the bois usually get only angst and they deserve something nice, too. So do we. Umm, I hope you enjoy this lil' fic and it actually makes someone smile. Cheers!

It was one of those days when everything feels off. Every little aspect of your life seems unbearable, every person you encounter – just too much to handle. Asra felt so overwhelmed that even Faust was getting on his nerves. And that never happened. Well, almost. So he was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and trying not to say something that he would regret later.  
  
_“Need squeeze?”_ Faust slithered onto Asra’s pillow fort. She looked genuinely concerned – at least as much as a snake can.  
  
“No, thank you, Faust. I just want to be alone now.”  
  
The magician’s familiar hesitated for a moment, but then left the room.  
  
_“Silly Asra,”_ she hummed to herself, snooping around the shop, trying to think of something to actually cheer him up. Why was he like this? Maybe he was hungry. Faust wasn’t exactly happy when she was hungry, either. So she could try catching a mouse for him… No, Asra didn’t like mice, he always gave her all of them to eat. He also didn’t want to be squeezed, which was odd. Everyone loved being squeezed, some people were even screaming joyfully while she squeezed them affectionately. Faust hated seeing her friend like this. It reminded her of some darker times. And, oh boy, did she not like those times. But for every ailment, there is a cure. And who knows more about cures than doctors? So she decided to fetch the slippery one. He was spending more and more time at the shop, and Asra smiled whenever the doctor wasn’t looking. Getting a doctor who makes Asra smile seemed like a great idea.

She left for his clinic, which, fortunately, was nearby (you have to be very careful when you’re a snake and you navigate around a city on your own). Faust made it to the building safely, but there was one, rather big problem. It was closed. She couldn’t exactly knock on the door, so she tried climbing up the wall to the window to see if the doctor was still inside. Ah! And there he was, changing from a white coat into his normal attire. So he was probably closing up and then heading home. It wouldn’t kill him to have one final home visit, then, would it? She tried knocking on the windowpane with her tail, but he didn’t notice. There was no other thing she could do: the moment Julian left the clinic, she jumped at him, which made him jump, too.  
  
“OH GODS!” he cried out. It sounded very similar to his joyful screams when Faust gave him a squeeze, so she made a mental note to herself that jumping at the good doctor was also very welcome. “You almost gave me a heart attack! Asra should teach you some manners, young lady. What are you doing here? Are you lost?” he asked, slight worry in his voice.  
  
_“Asra sick,”_ said Faust, but Julian didn’t understand.  
  
“I’ll just take you home, in case Asra is looking for you.” Julian placed her on his shoulders, rather carefully, and started walking toward the shop. It was far quicker with his long legs which made Faust content: Asra should be cured in no time. The door was unlocked, so the doctor and his unlikely companion entered without any problems.  
  
“Asra? Are you here? I’ve brought Faust home, I think she got lost…”  
  
Faust slithered down the lanky man and looked up at him.  
  
_“Follow.”_ She moved a bit and then waited for Julian.  
  
“Umm… You want me to follow you?”  
  
_“Follow!”_ She chirped and ushered the man straight to Asra’s bedroom.  
  
“Asra?… I might be going crazy, but I think Faust fetched me? Are you sick?”  
  
There was a long silence, then some shuffling noises, and the magician finally looked at Julian with a blank expression.  
  
“I’m just sick of everything today.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry, then. Do you need anything? I can get you something and then get going…”

Faust looked at Asra, then at Julian. People are just so weird sometimes. She brought the doctor who made Asra smile, yet there was no smiling.

“…Just get your ass here and hug me,” the magician mumbled and scooted over to make some space for Julian.  
  
“Oh. Yes, coming.”  
Ilya tiptoed to the bed, still unsure if it wasn’t some sort of a joke – you can never be too sure with Asra ¬ and clambered into it.

Faust was happy: the two cuddling men started murmuring instantly, and after a short moment, she could hear Asra giggling.

Of course. She was sure it would happen. Faust saved the day, as usual.


End file.
